


Michelle, Kokoro and the Fighter Pilots

by AirborneHentai_82



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aviation, BanG Dream Season 2 Episode 4 Inspired, F/F, Fluff, Flying Gay Girls, Military, Random Encounters, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirborneHentai_82/pseuds/AirborneHentai_82
Summary: Two Fighter Pilots were coming back from a training exercise until they saw Michelle carrying Kokoro while flying.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Michelle, Kokoro and the Fighter Pilots

The skies over Tokyo Bay  
Tokyo, Japan  
1035 Local Time 

“Metal Zero-One, knock it off.” A voice on the radio called out. 

“Metal Zero-Two, knock it off.” A response came back on the radio. 

A U.S. Air Force F-15 pilot looks over his right shoulder to see his wingman’s F-15 close the distance just one mile apart of each other. The F-15C Eagle is a single seat, twin-engine, supersonic capable, all weather fighter plane with a set of twin tails on the back of the aircraft. Known for its role in air superiority, they were armed with AIM-120 radar air-to-air missiles armed on the racks next to the shoulder of the jet where the air intakes are located, but the difference is that they are training missiles, you can tell with the blue tape wrapped around the missiles.

Captain Harry “Onslaught” Wiggins and his wingman, First Lieutenant Justin “Hunchback” Hernandez were on their way back to Yokota Air Base after coming back from a training exercise executing Basic Fighter Maneuvers in a one versus one matter, these maneuvers are used by fighter pilots by trying to angle the nose of their jet on the opponent’s jet until he/she can get a good position to shoot them down or basically an air-to-air spar between jets. In this case it’s a lock on and you’re dead type of game since using live ammunition would cost lives and money and all they needed was just the training. 

They were dogfighting for a solid thirty minutes just 25,000 feet above the Bay, right now they lowered their altitude down to 5,000 feet as they’re about 33 miles away from the base they’re going to be landing at. 

“You could use some more work when it comes to using your energy wisely, but you’re pretty good.” Onslaught points out from their fight from earlier.

“Yeah, I’m still trying to get used to this aircraft. Feels different after flying the Cessna for so long.” Hunchback replies back mentioning his past flight experience. 

Onslaught and his wingman’s jets start to fly a descending path through a puff of clouds which obstructs his view from for a couple of seconds, after flying through he looks to his right to see something flying right beside him just a quarter-mile away. 

Onslaught checked his altimeter to have a reading of 2,000 feet. He makes out to see a fluffy pink bear holding a blonde girl wearing what seems to be red marching band like outfits. He came to the conclusion that the bear was a suit and sees that it’s also wearing a backpack with wings to glide and rocket nozzles currently in afterburners to gain airspeed and lift. 

“Hey Two, do you see what I’m seeing?” Onslaught asked.

“Yeah, what the fuck is that?” Hunchback asked in confusion. 

“Well to me, it looks like a bear carrying a girl with matching outfits.” Onslaught said. “They’re probably just having fun so I see there’s nothing to worry about.”

“I guess so, I’m gonna fly in closer to say hi. You good with that One?” Hunchback asked.

“Haha, yeah that’s fine. Just don’t try to hit them.” Onslaught said as he added that a caution about not to be colliding into them. 

Hunchback got closer right beside the bear just 400 meters apart while Onslaught kept his distance. The bear was carrying the girl by having its right hand underneath her lower back wand the other by her thighs with her body facing to her left, the girl turns to look over her right shoulder to look directly at Hunchback, who’s seated in the bubble canopy of his jet. 

Hunchback sees the girl smiles and waves at him with her right hand, he smiles and waves back at her as he knew she couldn’t see his face since he’s wearing an oxygen mask to keep him breathing at high altitudes and a tinted visor attached to his helmet covering his eyes. 

Onslaught sees the girl turn back forward and looks at him, she smiles again and starts to wave at him. He also smiled through his mask even though he’s a bit surprised to see something like this while flying so he decides to wave back as well. 

“Alright, I guess that’s enough Two. We’re low on fuel anyways, so let’s head back to base.” Onslaught said with concern of their fuel capacity.

“Alright, roger on Two.” Hunchback acknowledged and complies.

“First let’s give them a little show, when we break off dump five flares for them see.” Onslaught suggested.

“Roger on Two, that’s fine by me.” Hunchback replies back.

—————————————————————

Misaki sees through Michelle’s eyes the two fighter jets get in front of her and Kokoro and invert themselves at a 150 degree angle. 

The two jets broke off while releasing a couple of flares as a little air show for them while they leave, along with the sight of the jets they can even hear the loud thunderous roar of the engines that the jets provide which makes it hard to hear when they’re next to you. After they left, her hearing starts to clear up a bit as she’s able to hear Kokoro’s voice again.

“Woah, you see that Michelle!?” Kokoro asked with excitement. “Those planes were so loud and amazing, did you see the smile on their faces?”

“Umm, how can you see their smiles when they were wearing masks over their faces.” Misaki asked, she knew Kokoro would ask something like this.

“Because I know, they even waved at us to show it!” Kokoro replied. “Who were they?”

“They were probably American Pilots, from what I can make out as I saw a folded American flag in one of the jet’s cockpits.” Misaki answered with when she saw a flag in Hunchback’s cockpit.

“That is so cool, we should do a concert with them while we skydive next time!” Kokoro said as she pulled out one of her crazy live show ideas again.

“Hahaha, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We got to head back and finish before you end up being late for your date with Misaki tonight.” Misaki replies back to detract her from any ideas, as if the one they’re currently doing isn’t crazy enough.

“Oh yeah, okay we should head back. I wish Misaki was here, when I see her I’m gonna kiss her a lot!” Kokoro shouted out.

“U-um yeah, I I-I’m sure Misaki would love to see you too!” Misaki said behind Michelle’s mask with a really red face. She was glad Kokoro didn’t see that or else she would be kissing her while she flies.

Misaki gets a tighter grip on Kokoro and does a complete U-turn and descends back down to Tokyo Bay where the S.S. Smile was located while the rest of HaroHapi and audience of grade schoolers wait for them to come back when they took off after their last song from earlier.

Misaki is really looking forward to her date with Kokoro...

**Author's Note:**

> I was really bored and always had that thought from Episode 4 of BanG Dream Season 2, what if Kokoro and Misaki encounter a bunch of fighter jets just because.
> 
> And so I did it, first time posting here so I don’t think I’ll be that great right now. So I at least hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
